Frances
Frances was Cinderella's biological mother, Foyer's first wife, and a minor character in "Cinderella Monogatari". She appeared in Episode 21. History Cinderella did not have many memories of her mother, who died when she was very young, but she remembered that Frances was "beautiful, graceful, with soft warm hands, a friendly smile, and a contagious laugh". In fact, three of Cinderella's most unforgettable memories involved Frances: the first was of her as a baby, being cradled in a smiling Frances' arms as she sat in a rocking chair under a particular tree that was her favourite, while Foyer watched over them lovingly, and the lullaby doll played on a nearby wood stand. The second was of her as a toddler, playing together with Frances under her favourite tree for hours on non-rainy days. The third and most heartbreaking one was how Frances had passed away during her early childhood. Later on, it was revealed that she and Paulette had first met during a painting lesson in the woods not too far from Foyer's house, and they subsequently became the best of friends. They spent more time chatting than painting, and always had fun together. On the day she learned that she was gravely ill, Frances asked Paulette to look after Cinderella if anything should happen to her. Personality Frances' nature was extremely similar to that of Cinderella's: kind-hearted, sweet-natured, benevolent, and playful. She was also artistic and a true lover of nature - she once commented to Paulette that whenever she "looked out to the green of the trees and the cool blue of the water", she "thirsted for something", and Paulette observed to Cinderella that whenever Frances painted, she "created beautiful pieces full of cheer, with her eyes sparkling just like a little girl living out her dreams". Even Pierre continued to hold her memory in high esteem years after her death - while he had to obey Danton's orders and chop away certain branches of Frances' favourite tree, he remarked to Cinderella that it was a true shame, for he still remembered how Frances would always take her out to play under that tree on non-rainy days. Paulette also observed to Cinderella that Frances always managed to bring cheer to all those around her, and on that day she learned of her own illness, she made Paulette promise to watch over Cinderella if anything should happen. Besides this, even after her mortal death, it was revealed that Frances still continued to watch over her daughter - after Cinderella passed the test of the spirits of the Haunted Forest, she appeared before her, praising her as her "brave little Angel", and told her to "never let go of the goodness that brought her (Cinderella) here (the Haunted Forest)". Hence, it could be said that Frances was a truly intuitive, wise, and passionately devoted mother, for though she sensed she would not recover from her illness, she ensured that Cinderella would have Paulette to watch over her, and even in death, her spirit still continued to watch over her beloved daughter. Role In Episode 21, despite Patch's alarm over the severity of the test Cinderella had to undergo, Paulette was not as alarmed, for she sensed that there was a presence watching over Cinderella. Though Cinderella herself was nervous and frightened, she drew strength and courage from all the memories she shared with her mother, especially the one where Frances passed on, and reflected that while she was powerless to save her mother back then, this time, she was able to save her stepmother. After the test was revealed to be a mere illusion to test Cinderella's worthiness, it was revealed that the presence was Frances' spirit herself, who praised Cinderella, explained the healing properties of the Miracle Herb, and disappeared after telling Cinderella to always have a good heart.Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Humans